three tales
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: a young tormented by strange events in his apartment, an innocent girl who believes see a fanasma and a lone child waiting are the three protagonists of these stories full of mystery


_TRES CUENTOS _

_B. _

_"El fondo de pantalla"_

_**(THRILLER)**_

Abstracción, haciendo visible un mundo invisible del sentido ... Walter creía firmemente en ella, que había ganado cuatro exposiciones y el apoyo de tres clientes en la ciudad de x. pero la vida de Walter era tan caótica como sus obras, de casi pintar aviones activos, rayas, formas orgánicas, colores todos mezclados y yuxtapuestas. A treinta ojos delgado, alto, bastante atractivas verdosos que estaban destinados a ser de un hombre en el mundo del arte. Solo sin familia, N i boda, mascota o dinero! Walter había alquilado un apartamento en un desgraciado pasado puso un edificio sombrío y gris candidato adecuado para una demolición, dijo que lo inspiró y había caminar con los pies descalzos colores y la ropa manchadas todo fue inspirador para una restauración: el tintineo de las ventanas por la el tren que pasa, el vaivén de la bombilla con las corrientes de aire que crean formas de sombras chinas en las paredes y hasta los gritos de agonía y desesperación de las tuberías para encontrarse a sí mismo vacío de la vida líquida. Muebles bastante pocos para diferenciar el apartamento de una celda de máxima seguridad y que estaba contento con amigos bohemios que ocupaban el sitio, cuando todos eran sólo soy Astrid su musa esquiva, un claroscuro rotundo que sabía que el dinero en las manos de Walter era de arena y muy bien y que el ingreso no era elástica. Allí se quedó vestida con un estilo hippy dudosa recogiendo latas y limpieza de alfombras con el pelo de oro que cae sobre los hombros como una madonna renacentista. Algún día le haría un retrato y ella esperaba tener forma al menos humanos. Walter parecía ofendido:

-Usted Que depende?

-Tienda País, rústico mano cerámica pintada algo.-resignado a explicar

Walter se disculpó, debe aceptar un trabajo como el que cuando ella se lo ofreció. Tomó nota de "su musa princesa europea llamada" Astrid que tenía vecinos en esos pequeños de tres pisos sólo un hogar cerrado, áspero, pequeño acento, vestidos con monos grises desconocía si sabía girar una llave en una cerradura, pero de acuerdo con Walter mismo haría arreglos de plomería. No incluyó teléfono, o cargar su teléfono celular o comprar alimentos. Tenía la televisión o la computadora o la radio miserable sólo un par de atriles y más y más material para su inspiración. Al menos se esperaba para hacer la obra del ascensor y por Dios que si lo hizo: parecía cobrar vida y escapar del edificio como estaba. Ella tenía demasiada imaginación Walter nublada y sin embargo, yo no había imaginado como novio ... Astrid hizo una mueca al menos sería pintura entretenido que intente esa noche, pero el apartamento en sí parecía estar en contra de arte en sí mismo, decidió dormir en el mismo sofá , tubo de cocina parpadear haciendo alusiones a su insomnio y Walter ignorarlo nuevas posiciones honestas acostado en el piso de madera que chatterring. Daba vueltas tratando de formar la figura del Da Vinci Hombre de Vitruvio. Ciertamente, la cerveza no era un inductor del sueño y se comprueba una vez, pero sólo tenía los ojos cerrados y su mente formó un dibujo, un diseño perfecto abstracto que se me olvidó la mañana siguiente, cuando trato de poner frente al stand. El olor de la pintura encontró que menos fuerte que la humedad fue a la cocina, al propio baño, pero en la habitación, el olor de cierre y la tierra vino de la pared debajo de la ventana principal, toda la pared misma. Pintura gris se estaba pelando y decidió hacer un graffiti allí como yo solía hacer ellos para cubrirlos cuando la renta vencida. Armario de pared empotrada debe tener latas de pintura vieja que estaba pasando esa búsqueda cuando dio un paso pal: dos venas de piso de madera eran nuevas y se han instalado incorrectamente. Ellos chillaron en su camino. Locker tenía botín de vida últimos ocupantes carios: baldes, restos de cables y cuerdas en el fondo oscuro. Uno de los que parecía tomar la forma de una cobra en plena danza. Llamados mudos, Scorpions quizás sólo tenían, murciélagos, ratas y cucarachas, pero no los reptiles allí! Enrolló la cuerda parecía tener un color extraño si ... Rojo? Un estante cedió ante el peso y sólo cayó en la cabeza. Walter maldecido tocó la herida y vio el color rojo de sus dedos. Sería por lo menos tomar un baño ducha estaba en mejores condiciones, si el pensamiento cuidadoso que hasta los detalles de la fabricación de jabón y de la flor de odio cortinas de diseño correspondió a un antiguo habitante de sexo femenino, el tratamiento para curar como fracasado y es la televisión. enjabonado sin dejar de pensar en que el diseño se olvidó en sueños, pero una flor de lis de color rosa que se unió en el vértice de un rombo era ... algo clásico, pero que merecía ser reflejados instantáneamente, poner un pie fuera de la bañera sin apagar el grifo, tomó una toalla y se secó los ojos, abiertos se encontró frente al espejo del tocador y temían ser enloquecido por el hambre y la inspiración: entre las volutas de vapor que había otra cara, uno de los rasgos femeninos que se desvanecieron al instante. No hay más pastillas para dormir. Salió del baño justo tropiezo si cerraba el grifo y parecía igualmente pantalones manchados ellos shoed y al instante se olvidó de su herida. Se trataba de traducir ese diseño cuando se sentía más curiosidad que por un impulso instintivo alcanzar ese armario empotrado en la pared y descubramos más. Así, la puerta quedó entreabierta es que tenía abierto con cuidado, esta fuerza pargo. Walter plataforma off traicionero y su contenido. Macetas de terracota y baldosas cajas desgarrados. Introducido a subir con un par de escobas, más que la cera de limpieza y no los vieron: rollos de papel, que se desplaza de las historias de los habitantes de remotas, estiró sus manos, pero las cuerdas de nuevo para detener la. Por último en la mano que abrieron, malas guardias de cocina y sala de estar. Muy ingenuo pero nada de sus Flor de lis. Preparado sobrecargado café y se puso delante del lienzo pensó mejor sería abrir las puertas y ventanas ya que el olor a humedad era implacable. No había nadie en el pasillo, el propietario nunca parecía limpiar o allí o en cualquier otro lugar. Cuando él hizo un promedio de varios intentos de copiar el diseño y su cabello ya está seco sólo su teléfono celular. La voz de Astrid lo alertó.

-Tienes que salir de allí!

-Astrid Mi cerradura terminado am en la tarea creativa plana!

-Un Joven músico es un suicidio allí, colgado, Walter es ahorcado!

El silencio fue tenso.

-usted sugieren que soy impresionable y que voy a terminar así?

Astrid hinchó en el otro lado de la línea: "dijo que escuchó voces que le ordenan dejar que él oyó pasos y vio figuras masculinas, pero habló de otra voz y ..."

-¿Qué Tipo de trabajo serio es suya que le permite utilizar Google para averiguar dónde sus amigos han movido?

Astrid ignoró la broma. Una cuerda pero y sangre? De repente la puerta se cerró azotando salvajemente. Walter se frotó la cabeza. Hasta este lugar podría hacerlo cambiar su forma de pintar

-Obtener Me caso por una vez Walter! Te odio, tú eres tu propia versión del Guernica!

Cierto era. Los fragmentos retorcidos si mismo colgó y se sentó en la cuerda desvencijada escuchar su estómago hace ruidos. Y si el parche rojo era sangre? Borrar de la mañana no era lo único oído: pasos susurra que la puerta del gabinete. Suficiente en cuestión se paró. Fue Goya en su período gris!

¿Fue salió a dar un paseo y se reunió con una sala desagradable sorpresa este vaso ha roto, los bordes daban un aspecto redondeado como si algo hubiera impactado pero a sus pies ... nada había rastros de fichas allí, aunque fuera y buscar piso de cemento gris absurdamente abajo: un cenicero. Precio Alguien lanzarlo desde su apartamento a la nada. Su apartamento vacío ... nadie. Mano tendida tontamente vacío y, a su regreso se cortó con uno de los bordes de su torpeza había manchado aún más la pared a humedad. Walter rápidamente cubrió la herida y fue por un paño húmedo impregnado con todos los productos de limpieza líquidos que encontraron. Hizo un círculo, froto y pintura débil cayó. Más me scretched y la superficie debajo escondido finalmente encontré. Elk wallpaper con flores rojas de lis. En minutos se obtuvo un fragmento considerable cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. El arrendador. Walter detestaba filípicas sobre los arreglos y pinturas no autorizadas de la audición en los apartamentos que se mantuvo así es que opté por abrir media puerta y estoy en un gesto más de áspera:

-¿Quién fue ese escándalo?

Algo que había resbalado y caído por la ventana pero restauraría cristal dijo al instante y cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre, fue al baño, cubierto el despojo de la vanidad con una toalla y está a la venta como pudo, tomó sus llaves y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos la casa, evitando corrió hacia el callejón y encontrado su tesoro: un cenicero blanco desgastado "B &amp; B" de transporte de mercancías de carga, mudanzas o algo así. Levantó la vista y esta vez la figura masculina parecía desvanecerse aún más rápido. Walter era por dinero a su apartamento vería esa tienda todavía se leyó la dirección en uno de sus lados, el ascensor estaba en la planta baja ya bordo de repente se detuvo con un ruido espantoso y las luces se apagaron por rejillas Walter pensó que vio una figura de negro.

-Y!

"" Cuando le preguntaron si era la casa, pero las frases era un susurro que no terminó: "ir al apartamento ir" luego se retira y la luz de fondo, Ascensor regresó a su paso y depositar su carga objetivo aterrorizado. Si necesita más, que ahora creía en fantasmas. Con un grito de furia llegó a su apartamento como si se señaló la joven muerta:

-No Tengo la culpa que usted buscó el camino fácil de escapar de su go aquí!

Y cerro azotando la puerta después de tomar un par de boletos. Bajo las escaleras y encontró a una mujer débil, pero práctico que, con la linterna en la mano, le advirtió a su vecino solo ambiente:

_Los Fusibles están abajo, en la entrada del callejón y hay tontos que bromean tirando hacia abajo la palanca, se supone que el propietario debe controlar que la puerta tiene una cerradura, pero ...

Voces -Heard y ...

Iba a ser la casa aburrida no le ayudaría si no le daba un buen billete, si fue con la señora que había vivido en su apartamento. Una mujer? Ella asintió con la cabeza. Una señora que trataba de que miró a Walter con un ojo crítico. Necesitaba que le pinte la pared y prefieren pagar él que al propietario. Walter aceptó y en ese momento apareció Astrid se negó a subir al ascensor para buscarla. Él la tomó de la mano como a un niño y le dijo todo lo que fuera al subir en un taxi rápidamente en esa dirección. Ahora la tienda era una tienda de muebles y Astrid decidió que iban a pasar por novios y mientras examinaba el lugar que ella trató de obtener más información, Walter dio un par de vueltas hasta que se asomó por la puerta entreabierta en el tanque: cuerdas más cuerdas y además de todo su flor de lis tapicería. El diario dijo que uno de los responsables fue allí se mueva. Y había cuerdas, todo una fachada, explicó:

-Ellos Alquilado la tienda como una agencia de mudanzas y otros, sólo quería llegar a la bóveda del Banco a lo largo de lo que da fondos y robó claro. Ellos los agarraron y dejando a todo el mundo parecía volver a la buena vida único insistió en que él lo había robado, que había escondido el botín ya no estaba; se apoderaron de él y no recuerdo más.

Un romo una mujer muerta de la nada. Se pensaba que rodeado de pesadillas esa noche hasta que la cuerda en sus sueños volvió a la vida para ser redondeado hacia arriba y vio la cara a esa mujer en su espalda. Es inútil seguir pintando. Cayó a buscar a su vecino y amigo como de costumbre y denigrar su arte a un simple intercambio tomamos un café para él le dijo que tenía buena mano para los pinceles y suspiró por la otra joven pobre tan atormentado que escuchó voces y vio figuras masculinas. El propietario dijo que sólo eran ratas que los ruidos y sólo apreciaron la Señora anterior se trata de un viejo misterioso que tenía un hijo.

"Pinta, un pintor pinta nada ni siquiera una pared." Dicho esto su padre y Walter obedecieron el mandato de la mujer dijo tenía manos de artista que tuvo el cuidado de las actas de la tarea ya tenían una taza de té y galletas para él.

-Espero Que usted obtenga su como otro pobre chico, solía escapar de la vivienda para dejarla abierta, un peligro, le dije que yo sabía que un buen policía patrulla: Oscar un oficial que le podría ayudar si los problemas tenido

-Vi A un hombre ...

Walter casi que digo y la anciana murmuré:

-también usted!

Era posible que él tenía su propio fantasma. Fool hecho en relación con la anciana

\- "Go" que le dijo la voz todo por esa vieja craftyand que está hecho de trabajar en una tienda, su hábito ese apartamento subió muebles, pianos lo que, su hecho todo hecho un poco de pintura, movimiento, albañilería, y ese olor a pegar el papel pintado de papel, no sé qué pasó con él después de su muerte.

¿Cómo había muerto? de un ataque al corazón lo encontró así, caer algo herido, tal vez tropezó para encontrar un frasco de edad se estremeció:

-El Hecho es que había manchas de su sangre en la pared, el propietario dijo que ella y pintar el lugar en sí alquilarlo rápidamente el hijo no aparece, debe dar mucho dinero incentivo por lo que el propietario tenía prácticamente todo en un día es una perezoso, ...

Con que ella había muerto también ... pero estos puntos ... No es una figura femenina que Walter miró en pesadillas, que hablaban con él le preguntó a la anciana pero ya subió las escaleras rápidamente.

El viento había azotado la puerta de entrada. Otra atormentado pensaron que el vecino de edad avanzada, pero algo hizo espiar por la cerradura Walter quien había dejado la puerta sin cerradura. Sólo Walter vio ante sus ojos que el papel tapiz manchado de sangre no oyó los pasos tras él tan real como el golpe en el cuello que se desmayó. Cuando deportado escuchó la tormenta desatada exterior.

Estaba rodeado por el vecino, un oficial de policía y el propietario con un rostro molesto un hombre gritó .: "es que hay joyas!" Mi madre no los venden no me traicionado! "No es librado de ellos!"!

Sirenas Patrulla ido y explicación:

-Wasn't Un fantasma - calmado la anciana vecindario es el Oscar oficial.

El hombre se aseguró de que la nuca de Walter no sangra y que no era necesaria una ambulancia para él ... pero ya fue objeto de allí?

-¿Fue El hijo de la mujer asesinada aquí era un ladrón. Hace décadas robado las cajas de seguridad del Banco fue un pintor, a otras obras, creo, utilizaron una tienda para cometer el delito, si usted alquiló e hizo un túnel perfecto, dio su madre parte del botín mientras convicciones pago prisión se quedó allí hubo cómplices libre. todos a la cárcel, pero que creía que las joyas estaban aquí y no podía llegar al apartamento sin ser descubierto pensado estar vacío que podría llegar dentro y buscando a tientas con la falsa historia de un fantasma, por lo tanto loco el muchacho primero, y otros que se mudó acaba de aparecer extraño, excepto usted.

Funcionario pidió al propietario que seguir las mejores en los próximos días, pero para la policía que era un caso cerrado, aunque la joyería no fue encontrado y la muerte de la anciana era natural.

Astrid llegó, se había elevado a la ejecución de las escaleras, que eran conscientes de lo que pasó y cuando todo el mundo se fue se fue por más hielo y lo aplicó en el golpe.

-Que Obstinada tonto eres! ¿Crees que todo es fantasmas, una pintura surrealista; el sujeto podría haber matado.

-Esta Aquí, yo no sé que papel tapiz esconde más ...

-Yo Quería encontrar las joyas robadas y que su madre cuidaba y que no lo son. El fin. Ella descansa en paz y el músico loco también, el hijo de la mujer está en la cárcel y eso es todo. Preparar la sopa, comer y ducharse Me voy antes de que escuchemos su loca

-Quiero Que retratar.

Walter insistió, pero ella le dijo que no la hay. añadido o que le pregunta a su vecino para seguirla. Walter era de nuevo sólo con la tormenta fuera a aumentar, se dedicó a tomar una sopa y caminar con los pies descalzos para tablas, tablas de piso de madera no era muy fuerte, pero los otros bordes astillados, y él juró que alguien había tratado de eliminarlos. "" Walter regresó al Consejo de Ministros, se apartó de las cuerdas, si las manchas eran de sangre, una corriente de aire se coló por el vidrio roto, hecho parpadeo bombilla, y susurró: "see ... más ... mira ... ver más ... "Walter era un paño húmedo tratando de rasgar el velo del pasado debajo de la pintura. Ahora el resto de la imagen de fondo tomó formas más intensas. Las primeras líneas de la figura clara de una anciana, una mujer en la espalda.

No mucho más lento en la mirada a los ojos de Walter cifra sobretodo gris Walter comenzó horrible y se frotó los ojos, una de las cuerdas que se utilizaron en el robo en el Banco parecía moverse rodando allí. Una cobra encantados. Gestos convirtieron duro. Walter entendió el mensaje más allá del papel: que la mujer no quería acosar a él para dejar el apartamento, ni él ni nadie, sólo quería la verdad de su muerte eran conocidos.

Alguien había asustado ella para que revele el escondite de las joyas, el resto del botín.

Fue entonces cuando las líneas de enojo aumentó su color rojo. Las mujeres las manos levantadas para ver que la cuerda forma un círculo, alguien amenazó con colgarlo. Ella tomó las manos a su pecho el corazón de Walter detuvo en un apuro también.

La figura femenina se redujo a transformar sólo una línea en el papel y Walter entendida ... lo había matado, sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero su atacante será raspando fondo de pantalla con la misma cuerda que ahora era sólo un punto rojo en el papel, pero la escena estaba allí. Un crimen, uno peor que el robo de las joyas, que atormentaba al pobre muchacho que habitaban el lugar antes que él!

Rasgos Killer se formaron en rojo fuego: el propietario. Fue suficiente un segundo en una ráfaga enfriado en su cuello obligó Walter dar la vuelta y ver el arrendador con una cuerda en la mano. El pasillo estaba oscuro y sólo una voz como un rugido se escuchó después de que el propietario:

-Alta O viaje!

Una advertencia de que el propietario no oyó. Walter echó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo el tiro derribó la casa y se quedó a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Después de esto se vio el vecino anciano seguido de Astrid.

-Yo Estaba planeando algo tan vago ya lo dijo. Lo vi subir las escaleras y apagar las luces, con la cuerda en la mano. Walter tu novia vino a buscarme, convencido de llamar al oficial y permanecer a mi lado. Y aquí está el Oscar oficial!

Estaba muerto. Así lo expresó el hogar oficial Oscar. Es muy sencillo.

"El propietario había matado a asustar a las mujeres más esfuerzo de lo que para encontrar las joyas que conocían a estar allí." El hijo de la mujer había atormentado el otro chico, pero el arrendador la mató, las joyas deben estar aquí ... "que dijo desesperado Walter y un salto se convirtió en el Consejo de Ministros dio con las cuerdas y su entrega a los Oscar. Otros oficiales tomó un un paso atrás para verlo tomar un martillo y golpeó el suelo de madera que rodeaba las dos tablas de madera nuevos, que les hizo astillas, puso su mano y con un grito de triunfo, sacó una bolsa de negro pesado y sucio.

Debe ser de la anciana.

-Ese Chico imaginación que usaría detective! Funcionario -praised Oscar rascándose la nuca.

-¿Es Que todo estaba allí wallpaper dibujado!

Walter dijo ella, pero todo lo que ya había desaparecido de la pared: era sólo una gran mancha blanca que nadie podía explicar.

En pocas semanas se proporcionó el apartamento y se cambia la apariencia, se renovó el fondo de pantalla de papel y dejo que Astrid eligió uno más de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo. Walter dio una exposición de fotos y Astrid, junto con su vestido rosa y su sonrisa de complacencia señaló una foto diciendo que se sentía celoso. Traje impecable y el afeitado Walter le dio un beso en la mejilla: era la posible retrato de la mujer de edad avanzada murió en ese apartamento.

-Yo Lo deben ser ... cobró la recompensa por el hijo de la joyería está de vuelta en la cárcel el resto chico anterior en paz y hemos contratado a un nuevo hogar ... ¿Dijo recompensa? He comprado un anillo de compromiso con la recompensa!

Astrid se sonrojó y decidió ir a tomar una copa. Walter siguió contra su obra maestra delineado en la mitad de su cerebro. Allí el retrato perfecto de rasgos finalmente tranquilas de una anciana que parecía sonreír con gratitud ...

El fin

_"EL HOMBRE sentado en la esquina"_

(HISTORIA DE FANTASMAS)

Esta tibia mañana el X Avenida era un montículo bulliciosa de personas que se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo y obligaciones. Julia era una hormiga más de esta masa compacta que es debido a las señales de alto y continuó su marcha sin más. Como un caballo en un loco Derby, sin mirar a los lados, sin darse cuenta de más Julia apenas superó veinte años era lo que una cara de pecas, pelo rojizo y las uñas pintadas de colores fuertes. La celebración de su billetera abultada apegado a sus costillas y tenía la intención de parecer seguro. Hace apenas unos meses se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de esa ORB, que la niña se crió en las afueras de la metrópoli y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el nuevo vendedor de una tienda de moda vendido a Luna jóvenes extranjeros cadena de ropa. Un trabajo que llena de orgullo a sus padres que tomaron la noticia como si fuera un corredor de seguros, sabía que su hija llegaría a más entonces. En este momento cada paso era un logro: cocinar para ella, encender la lavadora. Llegar a tomar el autobús y metro, comprar bombillas, deje de usar un mapa, tenga cuidado de no ser robado o atracado violentamente. Todavía recordaba las palabras "peligrosas" que salen de la dulce voz de su abuela que vivía en las afueras., Ella joven y más aún que de recién casados había vivido en la ciudad y Julia no tardaría en hacer el mismo gesto de fastidio que su madre sabiendo que Consejos manidos seguirían: "No vuelvas solo por la noche, mantener una clave oculta de su apartamento no proporcionar datos a los extranjeros, no para mantener el contacto visual con los hombres no ..." Julia seguido estos consejos inconscientemente pero es a veces distraído. Como para llegar a esta esquina a dos cuadras de la tienda. Había un restaurante, con sus mesas de madera elegantes exteriores. Manteles de ondulantes imágenes rojas y blancas al viento de la mañana. Pocos hombres que comen desayuno tratando de beber responder a sus llamadas o manejar sus cuentas de correo. Los que pidió los periódicos y lo leyó bajo esos toldos rígidos. Las camareras iban y venían con carga habilidad inhumana dos o tres órdenes con una sola mano y Julie temblaban ante la idea de que podría haber terminado en un trabajo así ... adiós a la semana! la intersección de tres calles era particularmente peligroso, los conductores no respeta ni la velocidad ni en la peatonal Julia se estaba acostumbrando a las idas y venidas, los hombres y mujeres que parecían hablar a solas, pero lo hicieron por sus teléfonos, pasos rápidos, que la empujó fuera del metro, vida nocturna que no goza, comida rápida. Pero este restaurante especialmente parecía tener su abuela mientras se cocinaba en Jefe! Julia podía jurar que huele sus pasteles y galletas de m! Mientras pensaba en la categoría no se atrevió a entrar y decidido compartir un almuerzo con otros empleados de la tienda, que consistía en ensaladas y todo lo que se llevará la etiqueta de "Luz" en su etiqueta. Algo que Julia no entendía, así como quejas de sobrepeso. Tal vez por el viento de la mañana o un chirrido de frenos, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y la vio como la chica que caminaba a su lado volvió a tomar de la mano a la niña que había escapado. Él lo reprendió por intentar cruzar solamente. Lo que se dijo en la desesperación mientras que un círculo de curiosos acechaba. "" Él escuchó el murmullo de la niña: "¡hombre me detuvo" Ninguno de los otros allí presentes fueron galardonados con la hazaña antes de una nueva señal, reanudaron su dirección de marzo y el pequeño índice parecía corroborar sus dichos, pero su madre lo levantan en pie de guerra y julio de avanzar unos murmullos auditivos paso detrás de sus dos señoras maduras tomadas del brazo:

"Aquí se convierten en cosas extrañas también tantos accidentes! Pero una chica lo robaron, arrancados de la bolsa y el mal nacido del ladrón terminó en un callejón en el mismo piso junto a su botín dijeron que un hombre sale de la nada lo golpeó en la nariz. "Muchacha afortunada de ellos se recuperó!"

El otro se llama un borracho y voces de distancia Julia ajustar su gorro de lana en la cabeza y finalmente miró a la mesa del restaurante.

Un hombre de traje impecable formado lo veía como siempre por la mañana tras mañana, en la primera semana. Tenía el cabello negro húmedo volver fumar cómodo sentado en una mesa en la esquina y Julia son los antojos que se ven como el abuelo de cualquiera en su juventud, a Julia hombre casi el cuarenta años de edad, parecía un hombre maduro, un potencial de ancianos. Y sabía que estos rasgos eran de otro tiempo, otro estilo de vida ...

Sólo fuma, nunca tuvo subir lo suficiente para saber cómo le encendió el cigarrillo, tal vez con un partido de un paquete. Mantel acurrucó en sus rodillas y parecía o tocarlo, no beber ni comía, el menú era aparentemente intacto como si no fuera un cliente. No habían incluso se le acercó un cenicero. Las camareras estaban en esta mesa sin más.

Sólo una vez Julia vio rodeado por dos individuos que tomaba café y contestaron sus teléfonos celulares, pero él no les hizo caso, la ignorancia era mutuo. Los sujetos se pusieron de pie para mirar el reloj, no dejaron propina y no despiden al hombre.

"" Cuando la camarera se retiró Vajillas parecía responder con una mueca de dolor aversión igual: "tacaño".

Julia se estremeció y aceleró el paso. El frío ya que estaba causando estragos en sus rodillas para abajo la falda corta.

A veces repetía uno de sus amigos, - ya está llevándolos a esa categoría - única tienda que deseaba estar en frente de una chimenea.

Pero sólo las palabras de su abuela le dejaron:

-¿Cómo Repugnante Julia ... sólo ahorrar dinero, la suerte de que su madre era un adulto y se había casado. Perdimos todo, las llamas no perdonaron, y fue un descuido, una llama en la chimenea. Dibujos de niña de su madre, sus juguetes y ropa de bebé, fotos, muebles, afortunadamente, ahora usted, fotos jóvenes guardados siempre que, celulares y computadoras les perdí toda mi infancia, incluso la boda de mi sólo me vendría amigos pero sólo prestaron ellos yo estaba me da vergüenza admitirlo en el fuego; el guapo que era tu abuelo ... describirlo era poco ...

Modernidad y luego dijo su abuela. Julia llegó a la tienda de cruzar miradas con el hijo del dueño de la tienda que lleva el título de "Asistente del Tesoro", Martin se llamaba era un poco como el resto, y casi de la misma edad pero Julia parecía estar lejos de él y sólo para servir a los clientes.

Hasta que esto se acercó a él que un día Julia estaba distraído en la parte posterior:

-¿Qué Dibujas? He visto dibujar y ya está bueno son bocetos de ropa también pienso en que para abrir mi propia tienda de un día. Tú dices si te invito a cenar y ...

Saltó "no" tan abrumador que el joven se echó a reír. Pero sólo en ese resto que un café que siempre busca. Por cierto ... lo que atraes del resto?

-El Hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina

Hombre? ¿Qué hombre? de joven utiliza para ver el propietario niño no era un muy buen italiano utilizado para dar dulces a su hermano y él. Los niños ahora eran los responsables de la empresa. Ella pensó que el hombre estaba sentado allí, pero Martin puede confirmar que había muerto también en serio ya un hombre maduro. "Murió" dejar escapar Julia con voz helada.

-Sí, Hay una foto de él nada más entrar en el restaurante, parece salido de un gángster de la película "20.

No causada Julia gracia que pero esa noche por alguna razón el sueño no lo visitan, sólo haciendo cuentas, el descubrimiento de que la lavadora no funcionaba, y vio a la mañana siguiente cagando un paquete voluminoso de lavandería. Independencia. Ir a sí misma a la lavandería sin depender de nadie más. Tuve el paquete casi cubre la cara cuando los gritos y una frenada coche confirmaron que se trataba de algo no está bien ...

.. .someone Que tomó por la cintura deteniéndola. Pensó que sólo su padre lo había hecho para tratar de dejar ir de la mano, como la chica, pero estas manos estaban heladas. Pero no estaban, parecían masculina pero ella estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas de la tienda, uno de ellos teniendo paquete reprender que:

-El Coche podría haber que la herida, ya que no se ve en la calle? Por suerte dio un paso atrás.

Ella ... Ella no tenía ni un paso atrás y no había visto ningún coche, pero ya estaba doblando la esquina y alta buena señal visible. Hombre ... Parecía que decir, pero inmediatamente entró en su tienda sobre su hombro vio al hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina: Volví a su asiento y su mirada permanecía fija en ese coche.

Ese era su problema: ella se encargó de todo, desde el apartamento, diseños para enviar dinero a sus padres y su abuela, pero no o que necesitaba. La tienda de su amigo dictaminó que todo iría Dinne juntos esa noche en otro restaurante que incluía Martin.

Una noche agradable y una mejor charla, Martin era divertido, nada superfluo y muy amigable con el medio ambiente, el resto de la chica a la izquierda en la dirección opuesta y en la misma acera Martin supongo que ella estaba esperando el metro.

-El Metro en estos tiempos es más peligroso que me tomo un taxi ... o mejor voy a este misterioso restaurante y te muestro fotos del tema, el propietario y le invito a un postre con todas las calorías.

Su tono se ríe y se le permitió conducir. Increíble: el hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina de pie traje imperturbable y con su medio cigarrillo. Martin tomó la mano corriendo a dentro que ni el tiempo lo miraba más, o incluso pedir que no. Sólo su pelo parecía estar agitando un poco de viento, pero siguió con atención, miró a Julia con sus fríos ojos azules y parecía aprobar su compañía, su pelo estaba todavía húmeda, Martin no sólo menciona la llevó a la cocina saludando alegremente a los empleados ya está.

Ella lo siguió relajado hasta que finalmente encontraron un hombre obeso en traje que les dio la mano.

Un par pensado para ocupar una de las mesas, pero la mujer se estremeció, parecía ver al hombre sentado en la esquina. Su compañero decidió entrar en el restaurante, pero no más, advirtió ni saludos ni otro gesto de la nada.

Martin dieron una mesa justo debajo de la escalera donde se quedaron viejos colgar cuadros.

-Este Es el propietario.

Era el mismo Martin quien se acercó al Presidente caballeroso y me señala la foto de un hombre ilustrado, una sola sesión, pero obesos. Julia sintió que un sudor frío le corría por la frente temía estar volviendo loco, no es el propietario de este lugar no era quien estaba sentado en la esquina.

Martin pidió un postre y un café dijo que acercarse a ella a su apartamento en taxi su coche estaba en el taller.

-Nadie Lo ve sólo lo veo ... sólo un niño que, excepto en la calle ... y mi clara.

Martin buscó más edulcorante y acercarse a usted Cuchara de postre me acordé de que él y su hermano se sentó fuera de la tienda y vio la acción del lugar, esa calle nunca fue seguro. Entonces su padre vendió la tienda a esta cadena de ropa internacional, eran sólo los empleados. El uno más aunque no lo parece. ¿Qué dijo su accidente?

-Damas Del lugar ponen flores en el lugar del impacto ... Si ...

Martin dejó de ver a su gesto. No sería bajar de peso con este postre.

-Me Bendecir a una mujer que no hace dieta. -sonrió Ella, parezca que el mendigo de allí a la esquina, las camareras te dan el resto de lo que aquí no se come, lo llevé a desayunar y algo de ropa al igual que todos.

Si Julia había sido reparado justo a esa mujer, pero ya tenía parte separada de su aún ropa nueva para entregarlo. Martin sabía que Julia y los otros eran parte de su almuerzo para acercar al mendigo que se negó el dinero, dijo que otra persona le hizo compañía. A veces se inclina por la acera como si alguien estuviera hablando desde allí contrario.

-Ella Lo ve también ...

Julia lo dejó escapar de esta manera no más.

-Quien? Una vez se me acercó una manta dijo que debería cuidar de mí ... que él le había dicho ... Ella me dijo

-Usted Se burlan de mí porque yo veo a un hombre sentado en un rincón un fantasma ...

-No. Ella dijo que ... un fantasma.

Martin finalmente dijo con todas las letras.

Esta aquí por algo y dejará el hecho es que con vasos de cerveza en el estómago y los pies helados terminaron con esa manta sobre mí, venía de una fiesta y sólo porque mi coche decidió dejarme medio camino mi billetera olvide dinero, el crédito tarjetas y hasta mi teléfono celular. El mendigo que dormía y no había nadie más en la calle, pero he oído esto: "cuidarlo", me desperté y sentí que era la voz de un hombre en la cabeza ...

Martin agitó el café, ahora debe ser la que creyó que loco.

En fin ... yo pensé que debía cuidar del mendigo, pero vi que el hombre a su hombre en la esquina si es el mismo ...

Un hombre vestido como otra época, el tabaquismo

-Exactamente ... Bien parecido, aunque juro que parecía usted, acaba de soñar con el y con ustedes y él me dijo que usted toma el cuidado de usted ... de todos modos, no es una historia, no es una estrategia de seducción masculina - es el Reverendo él - es mi pareja, creo abierto una tienda sólo un poco de dinero, mis propios diseños o el suyo será un buen dinero independiente también me gustas y por el tiempo que quería animarme a invitarle a una cita y ser ... Algo más formal ...

-Qué Dices?

Julia medita eso. ¿Quién dijo que las proposiciones. Le sorprendió la pregunta y le pidió que responder a ambos. La llevó a su apartamento y él la rechazó con un casto beso pero sus ojos brillaba como la Julia.

Por la mañana en su día libre visito su abuela en las afueras de la ciudad, supongo propuesta instante amoroso y comprendió que Julia no tardaría en hablar con ella por un Consejo, en lugar de su propia madre.

-La Pequeña julia independiente y ganar dinero, solo en la ciudad y en el amor con que lo diría

Sabía que por el brillo de sus ojos. Servido usted chocolate, así como a una niña, que el brillo femenina, así como la de su madre cuando le regaló a su padre oa sí misma para cumplir con su abuelo.

-Fue Tan guapo que acaba de saber lo que es el alcalde, que se convirtió en un padre como un hombre maduro, que amó y aceptó su madre, a su padre como un hijo más.

Julia lamentó la vamos a recordar.

No duele su abuela recordaba. Miro con los ojos húmedos fuera.

-A Veces parece verle allí sentado en los escalones del porche de fumar pero elegante como solía cuando era joven era tan sexy ...- tomar una caja de madera que aún olía a humo de Mantel - fue utilizado más de en una fábrica que se ocupó de las finanzas, los pagos, fue tan diplomático, yo era un simple empleado pero mostró cortes con todo y ... era tan atractivo, con su traje, su corbata fumar oscuro siempre, si él hubiera fumado menos vivir más, pero ... su pelo negro mojado

Julia sintió que el corazón palpitante ella sólo recuerda un anciano brillantes ojos azules curvas y pelo blanco. Su voz ronca ...

-Casi Treinta y siete años de edad que tenía cuando nos casamos, dejar de fumar nació apenas su madre dio a su salud, dijo su hija y siempre decía que yo estaré con ustedes mis damas de honor hasta que yo necesito, sus damas de honor, que su madre y su clara pensando sólo en cuidar de nosotros mismos, más que el dinero.

Cuida de ella.

La voz de Julia parecía hacer eco cuidar de él ... nadie no había más para mí lado en la calle cuando el coche casi me corre

-¿Qué Decís chica?

Su abuela estaba asustado, pero luego negó con la cabeza

-Usted Habla como tu abuelo que de alguna manera te ves como, dime loco mirando en esta foto casi quemada parece tomada ayer mismo. Mirándolo sentado en el restaurante donde solía comer cuando me invitan a la hora del almuerzo, está cerca de donde su trabajo no es una coincidencia.

Julia vio con terror ante la figura del hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina.

-Simplemente Mantener un par de fotos de jóvenes amigos que viven en el extranjero y me da vergüenza pedir copias de esas fotos de joven, mi compromiso y el matrimonio ...

No era el hombre que estaba sentado en su esquina con su hábito de fumar significa ... que tonto que era! Como Julia no podía reconocer a su propio abuelo ...! Recordé claro sólo ancianos y las descripciones no le hacía justicia. Él estaba allí para cuidar de ellos, su abuela lo vio y jurar que también su madre, y cuando habló con Martin en sueños se refería a cuidar de sí misma!

Tuve que verlo sentado allí, pero fuera no volvió al día siguiente sólo Martin desde su oficina hizo una sonrisa burlona, Julia se sonrojó, correspondía a sus sonrisas.

Sólo una tarde en la que Julia - después de hablar con los padres acerca de las dos propuestas de requisitos de la joven sierra pies del mendigo en el lado opuesto de la acera, su rostro se elevó más y más al cielo e incluso hizo un gesto de saludo con aceptado-Martin su mano a la figura invisible. Y Julia sabía que el hombre que estaba sentado en la esquina por fin había dejado su puesto de vigilancia. Martin puso un abrigo sobre los hombros de Julia.

-Querido, Ya está salir más tarde ir a ver esta tienda que ahora será la nuestra, que frío! ¿Pensaste cabo este refugio? suerte que yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti ...

Él no sólo pensó Julia.

"" _"Lo que el periódico"_

(CIENCIA FICCIÓN)

El día había amanecido con más claridad de lo habitual. Con enorme naranja pálido Sol iluminando todo parece que nunca anochecer.

Los rayos de luz se filtran todas partes entre los árboles Hardy, ampliando sombras de la gente y conseguir por ventanas perfectamente cuadrados.

Una vecindad común de las casas comunes, un niño solitario posando sus pequeñas manos en el marco de la ventana gris impecable. Llevaba al igual que el resto de los niños, limpio y ordenado, y observó el resto de la aldea perfectamente poblada con sus ojos oscuros y curiosos.

Segundos que querían oír sus reclamos madre antes de salir para el trabajo. De hecho, la mujer dejó baño proferir insultos en un lenguaje ininteligible. Había tropezado con el periódico, lo levantó y lo depositó sobre la mesa de la sala mirando de reojo a su hijo. A continuación, acomodó sus propios rizos marrones y se alisa la falda, por supuesto, entonces sería empezar a hablar de su padre ... que llegar temprano ese día, punto cenariano, tal vez se menciona el plato principal de la comida, pero el niño no presta atención , se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y continuó con la vista en alto.

-de Nuevo con esas tonterías ...

Ella lo llamó así más resignado que molesta.

-Nada Va a suceder, le aconsejo que juegues con tus amigos hoy ves sal aquí ...

Pero era imposible seguir ese mandato para el niño.

El niño sabía ... sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder ...

En medio de aparecerían estas nubes brillantes y blancas ... sólo, sólo el hijo declaró que, también los hombres a la ciencia y todo

Resumido en los informes periódicos en blanco y negro.

Y para el niño tales nubes gruesas que ahora se alimentan de lluvia serían el lugar de los hechos.

Así, con mayúsculas era ... no es que fuera de fantasía o sin estar en la fe que simplemente esperaba eso, pero quería romper la monotonía. Podrían jugar afuera pero luego todo sería un cambio de preguntas:

¿Alguna vez has visto? ¿Son lo mismo a nosotros? ¿Qué van a venir?

Si alguien tiene esas respuestas por adelantado! Por supuesto, que el niño ya tenía una idea formada de ellos. Todo el mundo los llama ... así como susurros, como los ancianos, los cultos y los no tan jóvenes, la esperanza de los escépticos y los imaginaba tanto.

Un sonido lejano propagado en medio de la oscuridad ha llegado acerca de siglos y de repente el Galaxy - niño imaginó que la galaxia estaba en el crepúsculo - fue el detonante de una confirmación.

Venían en un lejano, de otro mundo, de otro mundo planeta qué y por qué? Hasta ahora su planeta - el niño tomó la terminal-no les estaba interesado había sido imposible de encontrar, pero iba a llegar y el niño ya podía ver las manos de plata casi cuadrados, imagine las formas de sus armas o su misil aunque el término que era tan distantes como los visitantes de ese planeta.

Su madre buscó su cartera, mencionó algo sobre el dinero, pero nada, el horizonte era todavía desnudo. De un momento a otro ... y no habría con la cabeza dentro de una burbuja transparente y su piel brillante e hinchada, sus pies enormes, las manos ... ¿Qué eran como? ¿Qué iban a comer?

¿Qué idioma hablan?

-ya Fuera allí!

Su madre perdió la paciencia al fin y compostura que era inusual en ella.

Hablan de los científicos durante siglos discutidos vida más allá de estas estrellas y todo lo demás, no pasó nada, créeme, si les vienen aquí sólo para un intercambio de culturas, para el comercio o algo, sin duda sería un hecho cultural si ...

Los ojos del niño brillaban como la mujer gesticulando suavemente mientras hace un gesto de la diplomacia.

Vista del niño y luego aterrizó en el periódico.

-Ya!

Su madre era por el diario Desdoblé y desplegado en los ojos de su hijo.

-border Nuestra galaxia con sus cohetes y sondas, que hablan varios idiomas, que son similares a nosotros ...

Repitió lo que describen los informes.

-Seguramente Es amable ... no importa ...

Hizo un breve resumen de los escritos allí antes de la atenta mirada de los niños.

-Aquí Es: "¿provenir del planeta Tierra Centro del Sistema Solar, la Vía Láctea ... pero dice que" "Una sola órbita de la luna alrededor de la Tierra ... más y más" ah son propensos a las guerras ignora es, usted ha luchado entre ellos con armas químicas y peores excesos ...- aquí otro término desconocido.

Su madre satisfecho sacudió las cabezas creyendo que se había calmado.

suerte con la llegado a millones de años luz de la Tierra sólo para destruir seres semejantes a ellos? pensar en ello sólo para apoderarse de un planeta si es que lo tuyo es destruido o no todavía ... realizar parte inhumana de los terrícolas!

El fin

ÍNDICE

PAPEL PINTADO 2

EL HOMBRE QUE SE SIENTA EN LA ESQUINA 12

LO QUE EL PERIÓDICO 21


End file.
